The present invention relates generally to improvements in energy absorbing and impact cushioning mats and methods of producing such mats, and it relates more particularly to an improved mat of the gymnast type and to an improved method for producing such a mat.
Many activities such as those of an athletic or physical activity nature, for example, gymnastics and the like, require the use of a large area mat upon which the activity is at least partially practiced. The mat optimally should possess certain desirable properties. It should react to many types of stresses and impacts in a predetermined manner so as to minimize any interference with the activity to which it is applied, it should minimize the hazards and dangers of injury to the participants in the activity, it should be rugged and withstand all types of wear and stress, it should be long-lived and economical, easy and convenient to store in a compact state and be highly versatile and adaptable. The mats of the above type heretofore available lack at least one or more of the above requirements, are deficient in their physical responsive properties, are expensive, are inconvenient to use, handle and store, and otherwise leave much to be desired.